


Did you Do It? (What Did It Cost?)

by ATotalNightmare



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Not my AU, check em out, i know i did, im gonna make you cry, official-darkforest on tumblr made the au, second death au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATotalNightmare/pseuds/ATotalNightmare
Summary: Pain clawed at Tigerstars heart, refusing to let go. He knew he would be gone, now, permanantley.





	Did you Do It? (What Did It Cost?)

      Tigerstar stood, looking around. White, white everywhere. He knew that, when he had died a second time, that he would be gone forever. But... this wasn't what he had expected. He sighed, looking down at the old, and new, wounds. The one that showed his throat, and the other, long and twisting from his chest to his stomach. He remembered, seasons ago, when he had gotten it at the paws of Scourge. It cost him all nine of his lives, supposedly ending his reign of terror in the forest. The first time he'd died. Now, it hurt more than it had when he first got it, his bones open to show, claw marks all around his pelt. Tigerstar held back a whimper of pain as he brought his head up again. Now, instead of seeing nothing but white...

 

      He saw two kits.

 

      One, gray with blue eyes, similar to his mother, Leopardfoot. The other, black, with green eyes, also holding similarities to Leopardfoot.

 

      Mistkit opened his mouth, a squeaky voice exiting his jaw with a question that pained Tigerstar.

 

      "Did you do it?"

 

      Reluctantly, Tigerstar answered. 

 

      "...Yes."

 

      Nightkit asked another question, so innocent, yet holding so much knowledge at the same time.

 

      "What did it cost?"

 

       Tigerstar stopped. Folding his ears, he bowed his head, and he felt himself lying by his mothers belly next to his littermates, the painfully familiar scents of the nursery and milk filling his nose. Although he didn't answer, his voice answered all the same, filled with regret and shame.

 

_"Everything."_


End file.
